


How's The Weather?

by ScutManycoats



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Hot Weather, I love writing the brother's banter, Jesse and Hanzo are such dopes in love, M/M, Not everyone likes cold weather, Not everyone likes hot weather, Personal Canon, Playing in the Snow, Rated Teen for mildly crude humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScutManycoats/pseuds/ScutManycoats
Summary: McCree is extremely cold-natured, used to the hot weather living in the desert, hence why no matter what time of year it is he's almost always wearing a button up shirt, his serape or a jacket, and long pants. He always feels the most comfortable when it's toasty enough for him to roll his sleeves up, which is usually about the time everyone else is complaining of the threat of heat-stroke. He hates the winters in Gibraltar.Hanzo - and to an extent Genji - is about as hot-natured as it gets. Hanzo starts stripping down the moment it hits 60° degrees and has never had a problem having his shirt open in just about any weather. When he was growing up he would beg to go to Canada during his summer vacation just to get away from the heat in Hanamura. Siberia if it was an especially hot year. The snowy winters in Gibraltar always make him especially happy; it's the only time of year he can wear his nice long coats without roasting alive.Which leads to some interesting interactions between them.





	How's The Weather?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you're enjoying the weather as much as I have been!  
> Let me know what you think of this fun little piece, I always love to chat about my two fav-baes!

Genji rapped his knuckles sharply on the door to Jesse's apartment. "Come on, Cowboy, get up!" He shouted, his voice crackling through his mask. He knocked again, "I know you are still in bed." After a prolonged silence Genji stepped back from the door with a sigh.

"Athena, unlock the door for me, access code _'I'm your huckleberry'_." 

The AI's firm and motherly voice sounded softly from above the door, "That access code is designated for Agent Hanzo only."

Genji chuckled, "I know, but the rest of the team is waiting on him, and Hanzo made the request I go fetch McCree." It was a lie, but luckily for the ninja, Athena hadn't yet figured out his tells. 

"I will classify this as a minor emergency, but do not abuse it in the future." 

"Of course," he nodded as the door slid open with a mechanical hiss. Genji was blasted with a wall of heat from the dark room, it was pretty nice compared to the chilly hallways. 

"Jesse!" He called in as he stepped into the little kitchen area. "It's already past breakfast, you can't still be asleep, it’s not allowed." Thick curtains were pulled over the windows and he could hear the heater whirring above. When he came around the corner of Jesse's studio apartment he found that his bed was piled with every serape he owned, only his shaggy head of hair just poking out. 

"Get up!" Genji prompted, shoving at the pile. The cowboy groaned and huddled deeper under his blankets. "No excuses.”

"How about freezin' to death, does that count?" 

“Even if you are _dieing_ , you still have to get up." Genji couldn't help laughing as he pulled the curtains wide, shining the cold morning light into Jesse's messy room. " _As though anyone could freeze in 80° degrees_." He murmured to himself in Japanese.

"The power went out!" Jesse stirred enough to stick his face out from his blankets, "it was colder than a fuckin' witch's tits for most the night." He growled out his indignation as he blinked away the last of his sleep.

"It was probably from all the snow," Genji said, stepping away from the porch door so Jesse could see out his window.

________________ 

The cowboy had to admit, a good snowfall looked beautiful. The soft blanket covered the whole of base, softening the edges of the hard buildings and making everything especially quiet and muffled. It made even the cracked airfield look like a smooth, glittering valley of blasted crystal. What he couldn't get is why anyone would want to be out in all of it.

Sure, when he had first set eyes on the stuff back when he was fresh off the dropship back in Blackwatch, he had gone a little nuts over it. As a broke-ass kid from New Mexico, he had hardly ever seen more than a thin scatter of frost, let alone much real snow. So of course he ran out and played around in it like a little kid at Christmas until his lips were blue and he couldn’t flex his fingers. Gabe sent Jesse’s shivering ass to the med-bay afraid the fool had given himself hypothermia. But after the third day, the landscape had lost most of its charm, and Jesse realized he liked his snow better in Kinkade paintings and Hallmark cards.

So many years later, that impression had stayed steady. The cowboy was already starting to shiver in his boots even wearing sweat pants under his jeans, two sweaters under his jacket, and his serape wrapped over a puffy scarf. Even with his leather gloves on, his hands were too cold to take out of his pocket long enough to light a cigarillo, so he couldn't even enjoy a smoke while he was out walking. Though it wasn't really a walk, it was more just him shuffling through three feet of snow while Genji, Hana, and Lúcio ran circles around him throwing snowballs at each other. 

Jesse was suddenly feeling his age when he got the craving to tell all those kids to get off his fucking lawn. He settled for some colorful grumbling when Hana managed to send his hat flying with a poorly thrown snowball. He shook the snow out of his hair while Hana called out an apology. 

"Jus' keep me out ah' the line a fire, alright?" Jesse said. He turned to pick up his hat to find Hanzo already holding it. The archer dusted the snow from its brim before handing it back to the cowboy. 

"I'm glad to see you outside, Reyes had a bet going with Ana that you would remain in hibernation." Hanzo gave him a private smirk that was almost enough to warm Jesse to something comfortable, but not quite. 

"How much did he loose?" Jesse chuckled, stepping up beside Hanzo as the two continued walking. Luckily part of the sidewalk was already cleared of snow so they could easily walk side by side, their shoulders brushing. Jesse pressed a little closer when he realized Hanzo was considerably warmer than the air around him. Though when he looked over he couldn't help wondering why.

Hanzo was wearing a long coat that looked more like a dress coat he would ware over a suit than a proper winter coat and a black turtle neck sweater and jeans and . . . that was it. He had a stylish silk scarf with dragon motifs on it, but it was just hanging off his neck, he didn't even have it wrapped around. 

The cowboy's confusion must have been clear on his face because the archer started eyeing him. "What is it, Jesse? You look as if I have grown a pair of horns."

"Nah, jus' . . . how are you not _freezin'_ your _ass_ off?" 

Hanzo snorted, "Perhaps some of us aren't purely acclimated to oven temperatures?"

"What, and you grew up in a walk in freezer?" He jabbed the archer with his elbow. 

"Apparently I don't need to be to be comfortable with a little snow."

"This ain't a _little snow_." Jesse exclaimed as Hanzo started chuckling. "An' I even like a little snow now and then, jus' so long as I'm indoors with central heatin' and an Irish coffee in hand."

Hanzo hummed in his throat, "That does sound nice," He said softly. Once they were around the corner out of view of the others, Jesse braved the cold enough to hold Hanzo's hand as they walked. The fool archer wasn’t even wearing gloves! Jesse took his boyfriends hand and stuffed it into his jacket pocket to keep him warm. 

There was a little courtyard tucked between two of the office buildings. It had a circle of trees and some overgrown rose bushes, but now the branches were bare and the bushes covered with a soft layer of snow. As they walked past, the archer ran his fingers through the soft glittering layer of ice. Hanzo sighed softly, Jesse was too busy shivering.

"I know, honey, the snow's _real_ pretty, can we go in now?" Jesse tired not to whine like a child on a road trip, but it was proving difficult.

"I like being out in it, _I_ for one _enjoy_ the cold."

Jesse snorted, "Yeah, well, you're -" 

"Choose your words carefully, cowboy." Hanzo warned, scooping up a generous handful of soft snow. Jesse closed his mouth, squenching his face in preparation of the assault. Hanzo tossed aside the loose snow, laughing. His breath misted like dragon smoke between his teeth.

"Did it ever occur to you, Jesse, that you've simply found your Waterloo?"

"What, that I just can't handle the cold?" Jesse huffed, "And what if I can't? Nobody is supposed to be out in this white shit, it ain't natural." He kicked at some of the slush that had been pushed to the edge of the sidewalk. 

Hanzo smirked, brow raised. He pulled the scarf from around his neck and draped it over Jesse's shoulder., "Hold this for me." For a moment Jesse thought he was being sweet, but then Hanzo slipped out of his coat. 

"Honey bee, it's cold out!" Jesse said, as Hanzo handed him his coat. "Put this back on!" He tried to push the coat back into his hands, but Hanzo stepped away and reached back to pull his sweater and tee-shirt over his head. 

He shook out his rumpled hair, shirtless out in the cold. He stood with his legs akimbo and his hands on his hips, proudly bearing his toned body to the weather. The archer smirked at the look of shock plastered over his boyfriend's face. 

"What are you _doin'_?" Jesse gasped.

Hanzo tossed the crumpled sweater and shirt to Jesse. "Proving a point." 

The cowboy didn't even know how to answer that, even as he reflexively caught the sweater. The archer turned and kept walking up the path, looking around for something in the snow on either side of the sidewalk. Jesse hurried after him with the bundle of his discarded cloths in his hands.

"Han, you're gorgeous, but _please put a shirt on!_ " Jesse begged. Just looking at his boyfriend was making him cold.

"Strange, that's not usually your response." Hanzo purred. Jesse felt heat creep up his neck under his scarf. The archer gave him a sultry look over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, well usually it ain't below zero out here." Jesse huffed, refusing to let himself be distracted that easily. 

Hanzo found a clear area where the snow had filled a dip in what used to be a grassy sump. The archer apprised it with a nod, and before Jesse could guess what he'd do, Hanzo strode up to it then stretched up his arms and flopped down into the snow. He sunk into the drift with a muffled _thwump_ , cutting his form into the snow. 

The cowboy was still trying to process the absurdity of it when Hanzo's head popped up with a gasp in Japanese that even Jesse could understand. " _Shit, that's cold!_ " 

Jesse sputtered before he could start laughing properly, "What an' idea, it's almost like it's frozen water or some shit." He was still cackling as Hanzo rolled onto his back, and started brushing away the fluffy snow sticking to his beard and hair. 

Hanzo pushed up onto his elbows, grinning. "It is . . . _bracing_." he panted, sounding both surprised and delighted. Jesse hadn't expected to like him like that, laying back with his damp hair sticking to his cheeks. The archer's features were rosy from the wind, and it had already spread along his heaving chest. 

He started laughing breathlessly, his grin was so bright that Jesse swore he saw the man shed ten years from his shoulders. Hanzo flopped back moving his arms through the soft snow. “Are you going to join me, handsome?” He teased.

“Not on your life!” Jesse replied, though even he was starting to smile behind his scarf.

“And you say I’m the killjoy.” Hanzo pouted in that way that he only ever showed his lover. 

“Must be rubbing off on me then,” Jesse chuckled, adjusting Hanzo’s cloths over his arm. "A'right, ya oversized husky, you've proved your point, now get somethin' on your skin before you catch cold." Jesse chided, offering his hand. Hanzo pursed his lips, considering the offer, then politely declined. Or more appropriately he threw a handful of soft snow at Jesse. 

The cowboy skittered back with an indignant shout. "Ya' know what, fine! I'm keepin' these, you can pick them up from my room when you're done playin' in the snow." He jutted out his chin and turned like he would walk off. 

Hanzo got stiffly to his feet, brushing off his jeans. "Calm down, Jesse, I know my limits." He sounded short of breath, which didn't ease Jesse's concerns any. 

The cowboy was about to renew his pleas when he heard a deep and boisterous shout from behind him. "Ay! See, he's got the right idea!" Hanzo and Jesse both turned as Reinhardt strode down the walk towards them, Zarya, Mei, and Ana following behind. 

"Embracing this wonderful weather I see, I have half a mind to join you!" The crusader laughed heartily, already moving to unzip his coat.

"Not a chance, old man." Ana called out warningly.

When Reinhardt came up to Hanzo the archer had to brace himself for the hearty slap he received on the shoulder in greeting. "It's nice to see someone else can handle this weather, I though Zarya, Torbjörn and I were the only ones." He leaned down so he was closer to eye level with the archer, "You'll be joining us for our polar-bearing, ja?" 

Jesse groaned, "Come on, old man, don't encourage him."

"Excuse me, your what?" Hanzo asked. 

The old sniper sighed, "It's when some of the more foolish members of Overwatch strip down to near nothing and swim from the bay to the first point and back." Ana supplied.

"That's hardly a challenge." Hanzo said, "It can't be much more than few hundred meters." He looked between Reinhardt and Zarya as the two started laughing together.

"Yeah, it ain't far," Jesse huffed, "but these weirdo’s do it on New Years eve." 

" _Ah_ ," the archer said, crossing his arms. "That is too much for me. The severe temperatures would make my swimming prosthetics brittle." 

"That's a shame, it's always more fun the more we have with us." Reinhardt's smile dropped a little, but he cheered up considerably when the rest of his party finally joined them. He turned to Zarya, "But, you'll be joining us again this year."

“ _Da_ ,” she shrugged easily, “It is like a holiday at home; it would not be a true winter without it.”

“And what of you, Mei,” Reinhardt turned eagerly to the scientist, “You’re not afraid of the cold.”

She scoffed at the idea, “That’s only because I’m well equipped for it. I wouldn’t dare leave the base without my good jacket.”

While the conversation was off them, the cowboy looped an arm around the archers waist and steered past them. When Reinhardt and the others made no move to draw them back he gave an audible sigh of relief. He caught Hanzo's smirk before he looked away. "What? It's a wonder these nut-cases haven't frozen their damn balls off." Jesse murmured quietly. "I'm not even in the water and I'm already pretty miserable." He shivered, clutching Hanzo's spare items tighter to his chest.

Hanzo pressed his bare shoulder to the cowboy's as they walked slowly on. "Don't worry, Jesse, I have no intention of endangering my balls, as you suggest." He was smiling, but his breath shuddered and Jesse could feel the shiver go through him. 

"Babe-"

"Hush," Hanzo took his shirt and sweater back from his boyfriend before Jesse could even get the complaint out. He stopped and pulled them on, his movements stiff because of the shivering that had started in earnest. Jesse helped him pull his coat back on. As Hanzo was tying his scarf around his neck, he leaned close to his boyfriend and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"It's fine, _just don't do it again_." Jesse said firmly. Hanzo started to laugh behind his smile, until the cowboy pulled of his serape and draped it around the archer's shoulders. 

Hanzo's brown furrowed and he frowned sharply, "Dearest, I don't need this." 

"Humor me," Jesse said, hunching his shoulders against the chill wind.

"But _you_ will get cold." Hanzo said, his voice softened with concern. 

Jesse couldn't help chuckling at that, "Sweetheart, I'm already cold, but at least I wasn't tumblin' in the snow in my birthday suit." He teased, nudging Hanzo with his elbow. 

Hanzo pressed up close to Jesse, sliding his arm around his shoulder so the serape was draped across both of them. Taking the hint, the cowboy wrapped his arm around Hanzo's waist and took the edge of tattered red cape so the archer could hold him the same way. Tucked side to side, and matching the others step, the two lovers walked in comfortable silence. Jesse felt the warmest he had since stepping outdoors, but to his surprise, Hanzo's shivering was taking a while to subside. 

Maybe Hanzo had been pushing closer to his limits than he realized. 

"Honey-bee, I know it's gorgeous out here and all, but can we watch it from the window or somethin'? I ain't gettin' any warmer here." 

Hanzo leaned into him, humming in his throat while he considered his answer. "You mentioned an Irish coffee."

"I'd be happy to make you one, sweetheart," Jesse grinned to his lover. "I'll do it up proper with heavy cream and my best Irish whisky, the _whole_ deal." 

The archer turned his own contented smile at his boyfriend. He pulled Jesse to a stop and leaned in to give him a warm kiss. The cowboy obliged him gladly, wrapping his arms around Hanzo and pressing their bodies together. Wrapped securely in his warn serape, Jesse could almost forget the miserable cold numbing his feet and his stinging ears, _almost_. 

Luckily it was only a moment before Hanzo pulled away to whisper softly to him, "Very well, you've convinced me." 

" _Finally!_ " Jesse huffed. The cowboy stepped away, taking his serape with him. He wrapped it snuggly around his shoulders, pressing his arms to his chest. With his arms pinioned to his side, he started jogging towards the closest door, only pausing to call back over his shoulder, "Come on, Hanzo, I'm freezin’ my tits off out here!" 

Jesse realized he must have looked funny running with his arms like that. As he made his way to the door he felt a little like a wobbly burrito on legs. Judging by the archer's howling laughter, cut by loud inelegant snorts, he must have looked like _something_.

Jesse didn't mind; he'd see Hanzo again once he'd caught his breath enough to walk in a strait line. At the moment all the cowboy cared about what was the warm embrace of central-heating.

________________ 

Hanzo stood by the glass door to his porch, he was standing in boxer briefs and a loose hoodie that hung down to the top of his bare thighs. Outside the sky had gotten overcast again and a slow fall of soft flakes had begun. He purred to himself as he lifted the mug to his lips. The boozy coffee was everything Jesse had promised; thick and creamy, both biting and sweet, and with all the earthy, heady flavors of a good dark roast and old Irish whisky.

He debated putting on some pajama pants, for modesty sake, but realized it didn't really matter since his only guests were his boyfriend and his brother. Hearing their laughter in the other room he decided to take his drink to the warm _kotatsu_ where Jesse and Genji were sitting together. 

The cowboy was on the floor with his legs spread out under the heated table blanket and his back resting against the sofa. The archer shook his head when he noticed that Jesse was wearing his awful 'BAMF' sweater, it was soft and that pattern itself wasn’t bad, but Hanzo couldn’t stand looking at it for long just from the terrible colors. Jesse's socked feet were sticking out from underneath the _kotatsu_. It was a pair of socks Hanzo had gifted him the year before; green socks patterned with little cacti. Hanzo stepped around them to take a seat at Jesse's side. 

The cowboy looked up appreciatively as his lover's broad thighs came into view, "Sweetheart, I though you were going to change into something warmer." 

"This is warmer," Hanzo said easily, it was enough that he wasn't wearing his wet jeans anymore, his apartment was more than comfortable for him. He sat cross-legged, pulling the warming blanket over his folded legs. 

"Pants are overrated," Genji called from the other side of the table. He was laying on his belly with his wet sweats and hoodie laying over the back of the sofa, and the edge of the _kotatsu's_ thick blanket pulled over his back.

Jesse huffed, "I know; if you had your way you wouldn't ware a stitch for the rest of your life." 

In only his metal carapace, Genji was what would be considered naked for an omnic, though still covered for a human. He pushed up on his elbows so he could grin across the table at he cowboy, "That's not true; I ware stylish things when I want to show off." 

"'Stylish' huh?" Jesse's brow was raised as he huffed into his coffee mug. Genji's jaw dropped, and Hanzo couldn’t help smiling at his brother's look of abject indignation. 

" _No!_ You are not allowed to say a word about my clothing while wearing that - that _abomination_ of a sweater!" Genji challenged. "You wouldn't know style if it bit your ass!"

The cowboy chuckled wrapping an arm around Hanzo's shoulder, "I wouldn't say that." He teased, wiggling his eyebrows at the archer. 

Neither of the Shimada brothers were having it. Genji let out a high pitched, "Ewwww" while Hanzo turned to his boyfriend and place his hand over his face. " _You can stop now_." 

"I love you," Jesse mumbled from under Hanzo's palm. 

Hanzo smirked, "So I’ve heard," but when he pulled his hand away he leaned in to give his boyfriend a light peck. They brushed noses, grinning together like the pair of helplessly in love saps they were.

"Eww, gross, love." Genji teased. 

"Hey now," Jesse said, "considering' you've sucked face with several Blackwatch agents in public spaces I think I'm entitled to kiss my gorgeous beau in his own room." 

"He may be you beau, but he's my brother, so it's still weird." 

Hanzo sighed into his coffee mug, "Go to your own room then." 

Genji squirmed deeper under the warm blanket, "Only if you let me take the _kotatsu_ with me."

The archer almost slammed his mug down on the table. " _Don't even think of it,_ " Hanzo said firmly.

The ninja shrugged, "I guess I'm staying, then."

Jesse laughed, "Suit yourself, but I warn ya, we might do _unmentionable things_ on this table later." 

“Like folding laundry?” Hanzo offered dryly.

“Come on, honey, I figured something a least a _little_ more intimate than that.” Jesse frowned.

Genji's features twisted in disgust, "Why would you do such a thing to this poor piece of furniture? What has it done to deserve such a fate?"

Jesse chuckled telling a story of stubbing his toe as thought the _kotatsu_ had leapt out and bitten him. Hanzo shook his head while the two continued their banter. He settled his back against the sofa and took a long drink of the Irish coffee. Perhaps it was from his long walk in the cold, but his throat was a little raw. 

With the warm mug nestled in his hands he leaned against Jesse's side. The cowboy automatically wrapped his arm around Hanzo's shoulders and drew him close as he and Genji talked. The booze was starting to steal through Hanzo's limbs. Feeling sleepy and warm he was happy to close his eyes, resting his head against Jesse's shoulder. He might have fallen asleep there with Jesse's warm laughter rumbling through his chest, but then this nasty tickle started in his throat.

Hanzo covered his mouth with his sleeve as he started coughing. He groaned, feeling winded and tired, rubbing his eyes. He looked up to find both his guests were staring at him. _Oh no . . ._

Jesse took a breath, "Babe-."

" _No_ ," Hanzo said firmly, even as he felt his face redden, " _Not a word._ " 

Genji was grinning wickedly while Hanzo glared. Jesse glanced between the two brothers and decided to close his mouth, taking a sip of coffee instead. 

"What were you going to say, Jesse?" Genji teased, "I'm _dieing_ to know."

Jesse paused over his mug, taking a long sip before putting it down on the table. "Torbjörn told me somethin' once – you know how he likes to pass out advice – and I didn't get it then, but I think I understand it now."

"And what is that?" Genji asked. Hanzo looked up, also curious. 

"Well," Jesse said slowly, "He told me nothin' good ever comes after ' _I told you so_ '." He took another sip of coffee, "And I'm inclined to believe him."

Hanzo chuckled as he nestled against Jesse's side. 

"I always admired you for your good sense, my dearest." 

Jesse rubbed the archer's arm, leaning down to kiss his cheek, "At least I have that going for me."

Genji snorted, "To my knowledge, Jesse's 'good sense' is a recent addition." 

“How else was I going to get your brother to date me?” Jesse grinned, turning to his lover. Hanzo chuckled softly as they leaned together for a slow and loving kiss. When their lips finally parted, Jesse purred, “ _and it worked like a charm_.” Hanzo pulled the cowboy back to his mouth before he could say anything more. 

They decided to ignore the disgusted moan Genji made as he pulled the _kotatsu’s_ blanket over his head. “Tell me when it is safe to come out.”

________________ 

Over the next few days following, Jesse was true to his word.

Even if Hanzo did get quiet snuffly and spent the next few days curled up indoors, Jesse didn’t draw attention to it. He just brought Hanzo the fluffiest blankets, kept him well supplied with _miso_ soup and hot-toddies, and any mention of the snow was only about how pretty it looked from indoors. 

He even accepted Hanzo’s disgruntled murmurs of how he must have been exposed to something during the previous mission. Jesse could have reminded his boyfriend that it had been almost a month since that last mission, but he didn’t. Just smiled sweetly, and said how sorry he was, and how much he hoped Hanzo would feel better, and kiss him on forehead like Hanzo was absolutely precious and not a congested, grumpy old man. The archer found himself very grateful for both Torbjörn’s advice and for Jesse’s humility in his small victory. It seemed just more proof of what a gracious man the cowboy could be.

What the cowboy had neglected to tell Hanzo, however, was that he was a little more than glad that Hanzo had caught himself a cold. It meant Jesse had every excuse to stay indoors curled up with his honey-bee, and no one said a damn thing about it! He was going to stay in hibernation as long as his boyfriend would let him. As they spend more and more days curled up on the sofa watching Christmas movies in preparation for December, Jesse thought this was starting to shape into a very pleasant winter.


End file.
